Cheated in Love
by Katina Uchiha
Summary: Jesse just had a bad break up with his boy friend of three years! Can Jaden help bring his friend out of depression? And when happens when Jaden meets said ex-boyfriend? Spiritshipping matured for language and later chapters
1. Cheater

Chapter 1: Cheater

"…So then I said, 'you call that a Trap Card?'" Jaden said as he recounted one of his many duels to Jim. Jim nodded, chuckling slightly. "So I threw down my-!"

"THAT DICKHEADED, FUCKIN', GOOD FER NUTIN' GOD FORSAKEN CHEATIN' MAN WHORE!"

Jim and Jaden both jolted as they heard Jesse's voice echo through the Slifer Red dorm. Jaden momentarily forgot what he was saying and became worried for his best friend. What could have made Jesse so pissed that he was swearing at the top of his lungs?

"Wow, never knew Jesse knew those words," Jim said as the string of swears continued.

"Me either," Jaden said, still in shock, as the swears began to get louder and Jesse came down the stairs.

"I stayed wit 'im for THREE GOD DAMN YEARS and 'e goes and does somethang like THAT?" Jesse snapped, throwing open the door of the living room and storming through. He barely glanced at Jaden and Jim and muttered, "Mornin'." He then stalked over to the fireplace and sat down in front of it, still swearing under his breath.

"Jesse, you wanna tell me what happened?" Jaden asked as he took a seat next to his friend.

"I'm taking Shirley for a walk," Jim said before bolting out of the dorm room.

"Bad break up," Jesse muttered, glaring at the blazing fire in front of him.

"You were dating someone?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Fer three years!" Jesse snapped, wanting to punch something. "There's a reason I hate people from California. They're all stuck up, no good asses who think with their dicks and don't give a flying fuck who they hurt!" Jaden winced but stayed quiet. He figured this would be a bad time to tell Jesse that he too was from California. "I never want to see his two-timing face again…"

"Who's?" Jaden asked, placing a comforting hand on Jesse's back.

"Syrus," Jesse deadpanned. "MY EX! Who else?"

"Whoa, no need to scream," Jaden said, taking a step back. Jesse took a deep breath and visibly calmed.

"Sorry, Jay, I'm just really irritable today…" Jesse muttered. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Jaden asked, coming to sit next to Jesse again.

"So Derek holds this amazing party every year before Christmas," Jesse started. "He invited me every year, but North Academy never let me leave campus, even though it's over a break! So this year, I talked to Sheppard and risked expulsion to go! Expulsion, Jay!"

"But you can go, what's the problem?" Jaden asked, not really understanding where the problem is.

"Well, I was plannin' to spend this entire week in Dixie with 'im," Jesse said, clearly starting to get more and more agitated. "I was gonna fly out Monday, spend the day with 'im today, tomorrow's the party, stay Thursday, and then leave Friday!"

"So then why are you still here?" Jaden asked, getting very, very confused.

"'E texted me yesterday, HOURS before I was supposed to get on the plain, and said I was disinvited," Jesse snapped, glaring at the fire. "I can't stand 'im anymore! I want that fucker outta mah life fer good this time!"

"This time?" Jaden asked, sweat dropping. He almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Yeah, this time…" Jesse growled. "'E was such an ass that I would break up with 'im fer like, an hour or two and then we'd get back together… Well now I'm sick of it! I never want to have anything to do wit 'im again!"

"Why did he disinvite you? It doesn't make any sense," Jaden asked, feeling a little awkward.

"'Cause 'e said 'e dun want me to meet 'is friends. Said it'd be awkward since I dun know any of 'em," Jesse muttered, resting his chin on his knees.

"Well that's a bit… asshole-ish," Jaden said bluntly. "I don't know any other way to phrase it…" Jesse was about to say something, but Jaden cut him off saying, "And please don't start swearing again. It's freaking me out."

"Sorry, Jay, I get like that when I'm pissed…" Jesse said with a sigh.

"And your accent gets thicker too," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Dang, really? I never noticed," Jesse admitted, chuckling too.

"There's the Jesse I know," Jaden said with a smile. "Come on, what's it going to take to cheer you up?"

"Slasher flicks and things explodin'," Jesse deadpanned, making Jaden jolt.

"Really? You're into that stuff?" Jaden asked wearily.

"What? Ya can't handle gore, Jay?" Jesse sneered, chuckling a little.

"I can handle gore fine!" Jaden retorted. "I just didn't know you had a strong stomach."

"What's that mean?" Jesse snapped, smirking a little. "That's it, we're going down to tha library, gettin' the goriest movies we can find, and then we'll see who has the weak stomach!"

"Or we can settle this like men," Jaden said, hand going for his deck.

"What, with a children's card game?" Jesse asked with a laugh.

Jaden couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out into laughter, making Jesse jump a little. He fell onto his back and started rolling around laughing. Jesse had no idea if this was Jaden attempt to cheer him up, but it was working. Jesse also started laughing, already feeling his spirit lifting.

"Come on, let's get those slasher movies," Jaden said with a laugh as he stood.

* * *

i love writting jesse's accent~~

i've been larp-ing as jesse so much now that i'm talking with his accent!

i love it~~~

geez, another story, SOMEONE SHOOT ME!

Jesse: *shoots me with a pistol* nao that that's outta the way... R&R please. it'll help up come up with more plot! By the way, this was matured for my rather... *coughs* harsh language, but more for safety! we don't need flamers! i'll jest add it to the fireplace in the slifer dorm~


	2. At the library

Chapter 2: At the library

"How about the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'?" Jaden asked, pulling the DVD off the shelf.

"Let's do it!" Jesse said, nodding. He was browsing through the 'A's when one tape caught his eyes. "No way! I haven't seen this movie in years!"

"What?" Jaden asked, walking over to Jesse.

"Alice in Wonderland, the 1999 live action version!" Jesse said proudly.

"If it's from '99, it can't be any good," Jaden said, pulling another DVD off the shelf. "The effects will be bad. Besides, Tim Burton's version is better!"

"That entire movie is, is CGI," Jesse said with a chuckle. "I should know, I saw it three times. Besides, I start sneezing when I watch it."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm allergic to crap, Jay," Jesse said with a chuckle. Jaden also laughed and put the movie back.

"I thought we were having a slasher marathon," Jaden said, moving to the opposite side of the row to look at more.

"We are," Jesse said, chuckling. "Doesn't mean we can't take a break and watch something classic."

"Like 'The Producers'?" Jaden asked, holding up the DVD.

"Exactly," Jesse said with a smile. "Hey, you ever see Elektra?"

"What's that? A company brand name?" Jaden asked, blinking in confusion.

"No, it's a kick ass movie!" Jesse said, passing Jaden the DVD through the open shelves. "Jenifer Gardner is amazing in that film! Here she's a super assassin! And in Juno she's the awkward, love starved wife!"

"I gotta see this," Jaden said, putting the DVD on the growing pile. "Oh, how about Kill Bill? That's rated R for… Gore, sexual innuendoes, and drug use…"

"My pap showed me that when I was 14," Jesse said with a chuckle. "Can you believe that?"

"Not at all…" Jaden said, looking through the movies again. "Hey, listen to this lame title. 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding'! How stupid… looks kinda boring."

"I love that film," Jesse deadpanned.

'Can you love me?' Jaden thought, looking down. He then realized what he said and shook his head. 'Why am I thinking that way? I don't like Jesse! He's my best friend…'

"I think this is enough, Jay," Jesse said, looking at his pile. "I count ten here."

"I've got…. 12," Jaden said after a quick look.

"Yeah, we have enough," they said together.

Jaden and Jesse both gathered their DVDs and went to the checkout counter. Jesse couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a friend like Jaden. If it was anyone else, they would have told him to suck it up. And his family would have been too preoccupied in trying to beat up Derek rather than cheer him up. Now, just hanging out with Jaden, he was happier than he ever was with Derek. It made Jesse wonder what would happen if they were more than just friends…

Jesse mentally slapped himself. He should not be thinking this way, especially after just breaking up with his boyfriend. The last thing he wanted was people questioning his motives for the break up. And if his family got wind of this… He looked towards Jaden, who was rambling about a conversation he had with his monsters. Jesse knew that if he ever invited Jaden to Dixie, it would have to be when his entire family was in Huston.

"What are you smiling about? That really hurt, you know!" Jaden said, pouting when he saw Jesse smiling at him.

"Sorry, Jay, I spaced out," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Well, stop spacing and start running! It's starting to snow!" Jaden said, shuddering when he felt the ice cold flakes falling on his face.

"Alright, let's skedaddle then!" Jesse said, starting to run for the dorms.

"Hey, Jess, wait for me!" Jaden said, running to catch up to Jesse.

"Race you back!" Jesse called over his shoulders.

"No fair! You have a head start!" Jaden cried as he ran at top speed.

* * *

short chapter is short...

yeah, i was just like... BLAAAAAAAAAAHH-ing when i wrote this. whatever came first, came first. i also took some inspiration from some larp-ing i did in Jesse's place.

R&Rs are a wonderful thing~~


	3. Alone in Slifer Red

Chapter 3: Alone in Slifer Red

Jaden walked into the dorm and instantly noticed something was off. It was too quiet. He knew that he and Jesse weren't the only ones to stay at school over the winter break. Jim was there, and so were Syrus and Hasslebery. So, where were they?

"This is a little creepy…" Jesse said, placing his bag full of DVDs on the couch. "Where did everyone go?"

"Gone, bro," Jaden said, holding up a hastily written note.

_Jaden and Jesse,_

_Sorry, but we were all able to secure rides back home. Jim took Hasslebery with him to Australia to meet his folks and Zane came to pick me up. Sorry we couldn't stay to say by!_

_Have fun, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!_

_~Syrus_

Jaden just groaned and tossed the note into the garbage. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to spend Christmas with his friends at Duel Academy, but that wasn't happening now. Well, at least Jesse was still here.

"So, everyone we know is gone," Jesse asked with a sigh. He then collapsed onto the couch and said, "Well, that's just plum perfect, ain't it?"

"What's eatin' ya, Jess?" Jaden asked, hearing the sarcasm in Jesse's voice.

"Everyone else gets to go home," Jesse said with a groan. "I would have gone home, but my family is in Huston with my grandparents. I wish I was in Virginia right now…"

"Why?" Jaden asked, sitting next to Jesse. "If you were, we wouldn't be having this epic movie marathon! And, you would have had to deal with this shit with Derek by yourself."

"That's true," Jesse said with a chuckle. "I guess I'm just getting homesick is all…"

"Hey, so am I," Jaden said with a chuckle. "I'm so sick of seeing snow. If I felt like it, I would be back in Cali right now, lying on a beach and getting a tan."

"You're from Cali?" Jesse asked, almost mortified.

"Yeah, Anaheim," Jaden said proudly. "I never got to see snow still I came here…"

"Really? In Richmond, we can't go one winter without being snowed in at least once," Jesse said with a chuckle. "I love the snow, hate the cold…"

"That's an oxymoron," Jaden said with a smile.

"I know, I know," Jesse said, reaching for the first DVD he could grab. "Let's pop one of these in and start our marathon. What do ya say?"

"I say let's do it!"Jaden said, fist pumping.

_

* * *

"LELELELELE! Hello, infidel! Infidel, phone ringing! LELELELELELE! LELELELELE! Oh, yes, pick up the phone! It could be Allah calling! Pick up the phone before it blows up! LELELE—"_

Jesse's hand smashed down on his phone. It was too damn early in the morning to be hearing from his annoying relatives. Plus, he was up late last night with Jaden watching slasher films. He was dead tired and he just wanted to rest. When he was sure that his phone wouldn't go off again. He relaxed into the couch and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him.

Wait… warm body…

Jesse bit back as scream as his eyes flew open. Next to him, sleeping peacefully, was Jaden. They must have fallen asleep during the movies. The TV was still on, and the DVD player went into sleep mode. Jesse was trying his best to hold back his shock, and he wasn't holding out too well. He wanted to slip away from Jaden, but seeing as he was stuck between Jaden and the back of the couch, that wasn't happening any time soon. The only thing to do was to wait for Jaden to wake up.

"This could take a while…"

_"__LELELELEL! Hello, infidel! Infidel, phone ringing! LELELELEL—"_

"What do you want this early in the morning?" Jesse snapped into the phone as he answered.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother, young man?" Mrs. Anderson snapped back.

"Ma! What are you doin' callin' on Nick's phone?" Jesse asked, rather shocked that his mother actually bothered to call him.

"What's with all the yelling?" Jaden asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ma, hold on. Mornin' Jay," Jesse said cheerily. "Sleep well?"

"As well as one can on a couch," Jaden said with a chuckle.

"Jesse Anderson, you talk to me this instant!" Mrs. Anderson snapped, making both boys jump.

"I'll be right back, Jay," Jesse said, jumping off the couch and out of the room.

Jaden just shrugged and sat up, stretching. He always hated sleeping on the couch. It just made his scoliosis really bad. He stood and started stretching his back, moaning a little when his back cracked in several places. He smiled to himself and sat back down, staring blankly at the TV.

What a way to wake up, Jaden thought. First, he falls asleep on the couch and gets terrible nightmares from all the slasher films, then his back is killing him from the scoliosis, and he wakes up to the overly cheery voice of his best friend and that annoying ring tone. Jaden knew that that ringtone meant Jesse's family, and bad news. Jaden could only imagine two scenarios, either a grandparent died or Jesse's going home.

Jaden sighed and leaned back on the couch when that thought crossed his mind. He didn't want to be the only person in the school for the next three weeks. It was lonely enough being just him and Jesse. But it wasn't that bad. At least if Jesse went home, he would be a little happy…

"Jaden!" Jesse cried as he ran back into the room. "How would you like to see Virginia!"

"What?" Jaden asked, a little more than shocked. "That came out of left field…"

"My mom insists on bringing me home for Christmas, but I didn't want to leave you alone here," Jesse said with a proud smile. "So my mom said it's cool for you to come too, if ya want!"

"Really?" Jaden asked, jumping up from his seat. "Would I? That sounds great!"

"Great!" Jesse cheered, pressing the phone back to his ear. "Ma, he said he'd come!... Great, I'll talk to ya later then, bye!" he hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket, oblivious to Jaden's odd stare. "This is great, Jay! My family has been dying to meet you! Wow, this is perfect! We should pack and… Jay?"

Jaden just chuckled as his friends antics. Jesse pouted, but then lost to a huge smile. Jesse was so happy to be going home. He could spend Christmas with his family, Jaden, and Der—

"Oh SHIT!" Jesse snapped, punching the wall. "I completely forgot!"

"Forgot about what?" Jaden asked, blinking in confusion.

"Who is in Richmond right now, fucking some other guy…" Jesse muttered, looking down at the ground.

Jaden had a sudden flash of realization and sighed. Derek. Of course. He should have known that Jesse was still hung up over this guy. Jaden shook his head and hardened his resolve. He walked over to Jesse and put a hand on his shoulder, making the bluenet look at him.

"Jesse, we won't even have to think about that guy!" Jaden said, smiling in his goofy way. "Besides, when we get there, I'm gonna want the grand tour! And what better way to do that than from a native Virginian! Come on, what are the chances that we'll run into him?"

"Slim to none," Jesse said with a chuckle. "You're right, Jay. Come on, let's pack. My parents said they would be here by nightfall."

Jaden nodded and the two ran off to their rooms. Jaden could hardly believe it. He was going to get off this rock and go back to America for Christmas. His parents were in D.C. too, so maybe they could meet up…

* * *

yeah, sorta fluffy chapter.

DIXIE HERE WE COME!

just for clarification, i have never been to Richmond or Anaheim. i'm just going off what i've read, so these things may not even be true. i mean, i looked at Richmond's weather forecasts for the past month, and nothing said snow while here in NY, we got a freaking blizzard...

anyway, R&R is a great thing~ Feedback is lovely~~~


	4. Welcome to Dixie

A/n: sorry for the long wait, my laptop is a P.O.S. with no internet access...

* * *

Chapter 4: Welcome to Dixie

Jaden groaned as he stepped off the plane. His back was killing him. Jesse, on the other hand, seemed to be rather excited. Jaden figured it was because he was home and not stuck in the Slifer dorm. He shivered though when he felt the cold from outside. Jesse was right; Virginia was going to be cold. Jaden instantly regretted not packing long sleeved shirts…

"JESSE!"

Jesse and Jaden both jumped at the sudden scream. Jesse looked over and his eyes lit up. Jaden looked at the group that was running towards them. There were two guys and three girls. Jesse ran towards them and all but jumped into a massive group hug. Jaden wanted to slap himself for not realizing it earlier. These must be five of Jesse's 21 cousins that he talked about. Jaden just chuckled as the five adults began to attack Jesse with all kinds of questions.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Who's your friend?" a blonde haired, green eyed girl asked, pointing to Jaden.

"Oh yeah, intros are in order!" Jesse said with a chuckle. "Guys, this is mah best friend Jaden Yuki. Jaden, these are mah cousins, Jennifer, Stephanie, Sammi, Sam, Nick, and Chris."

"Nice to meet you," the cousins said in unison.

"Um, likewise," Jaden said nervously.

"Oh, Auntie Lizzy wanted us to bring you two home right away. So let's go," the blonde haired, green eyed boy, Sam, said with a smile.

"Who's Auntie Lizzy?" Jaden whispered to Jesse as they walked to the baggage claim area.

"Elizabeth Anderson, mah mom," Jesse said with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll like her. She's real nice."

"I hope so…" Jaden mumbled.

* * *

"Jesse Anderson you have some serious explaining ta do, young man!"

Jesse winced the second he stepped foot in the house. Elizabeth Anderson was hovering over him, hands on her hips and a stern look in her sea green eyes. Jaden could almost see Jesse becoming smaller under his mother's harsh gaze. He wanted to laugh, but he knew that one foul move would get this angered woman's wrath turned on him.

"I-I don't know what ya'll talkin' about, Ma," Jesse stuttered, looking away from his mother and down at his feet instead.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jesse!" Liz snapped. "What did you do ta Derek ta make 'im break up with you? You know how much we adored that boy!"

"I didn't do a thang, Ma," Jesse pouted. "I broke up with him! He was cheatin' on me! Why can't ya believe me?"

"Because that's such a ridiculous tale!" Liz snapped. "We just saw 'im yesterday and 'e was so upset that you two broke up!"

"Well, that's too damn bad for him, ain't it?" Jesse hissed. "Ma, as much as I would love to have this conversation with ya, you're makin' Jaden uncomfortable."

"Oh, Jaden, dear, I am so sorry!" Liz said, instantly the sweet, caring mother that Jesse described. Jaden jumped a little at this sudden change. "It's so nice ta meet you, Jaden. Jesse has told us so much about you." She then turned to Jesse and winked. "'E's just as handsome as you described 'im, Pookie Bear."

"Ma!" Jesse cried, turning bright red. "Don't say that out loud!"

"Hmm?" Liz asked, a little oblivious. She then looked between Jesse and Jaden, saw both were red, and smiled. "Alright, Pookie. Oh, by the way, we have a surprise for you~"

"What kind of surprise?" Jesse asked, instantly excited.

"You and Jaden go and settle in and then your father and I will show you," Liz said, winking to Jesse before going back into the kitchen.

"Pa's really home?" Jesse muttered, sighing. He then shook his head and looked up to Jaden. "Come on, I'll show you the guest rooms."

"Alright," Jaden said, picking up his bags and following Jesse up the stairs.

* * *

Jaden was in awe as Jesse gave Jaden an impromptu tour of the home. Jaden couldn't see this place as a normal home anymore. It was a mansion! Even with the tour, Jaden could still see himself getting completely lost trying to find his way around. This place had to be at least the size of the Ra Dorms, if not as grand. On the tour, Jaden met the other 15 of Jesse's cousins, along with several aunts and uncles. There were so many names and many repeating names too. Jaden knew that three weeks here would not be long enough to remember everyone.

"Alright, Jay, here's your room," Jesse said, opening a door into a plain-ish guest room.

"Cool," Jaden said, throwing his bags on the ground. He then sat down on the bed and smiled. "Where's yours, Jess?"

"Across the hall," Jesse said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"So, does your entire family live here or what?" Jaden asked with a chuckle.

"It seems that way, huh?" Jesse chuckled, taking a seat next to Jaden. "They only live here for the holidays. But, most live in or around Richmond. Virginia is our ancestor's land anyway. The only ones who don't come are mah grandparents, who are livin' in Huston."

"And let me guess, this is the ancestral home?" Jaden asked with a knowing smirk.

"That's right," Jesse said with a proud smile.

"That explains the size…" Jaden muttered, looking around the old styled guest room. "And the style…"

"Yeah, we're kinda old fashioned around here," Jesse said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I think it's cool that you can trace your family back so far," Jaden said, flopping back on the bed. "I can only go back to the California Gold Rush. We know that the great grandparents on my mom's side came from the east coast, but that's it."

"And your dad's half?" Jesse asked, leaning back on his hands.

"Emigrated from Japan," Jaden said with a chuckle. "But like most immigrants, the changed his name to make it more simple and American. So when we looked up 'Yuki' in Japanese records, we didn't find anything…"

"That sucks," Jesse said, chuckling. "We can only go back to when mah family immigrated too. They were some of the first settlers, though, so it makes it kinda cool."

"That's epic!" Jaden said, smiling. "If that's so, then when was this house built?"

"Umm…. Sixteen…. Thirty…." Jesse muttered, trying to remember the date. "Three! It was completed in the June of 1633!"

"Wow…" Jaden breathed, looking at the walls of the house. "Umm… is it safe?"

"No, it's goin' ta collapse on us in the middle of the night, killin' everyone in the house before spontaneously burstin' inta flames and leavin' no traces that a house even existed on this spot ta begin with," Jesse deadpanned. However, when he saw the look of horror on Jaden's face, he burst into laughter.

"That's not funny!" Jaden snapped, sitting up to playfully shove Jesse. "You really had me going there! God damnit, Jess…"

"Sorry, Jay, I couldn't resist!" Jesse said with a laugh.

Jaden just chuckled and watched the smile on his friend's face slowly fall. Jaden cocked his head to the side, wondering what could have bothered his friend so much. Jaden wanted to ask, but he figured he shouldn't. He didn't want to pry. Besides, if he knew Jesse, he would say something when he felt comfortable.

"Jesse! There ya are!" a voice called out. Both boys look towards the door to see an American version of Mulan standing in the door way. Her green eyes burned with anger as she stormed over to Jesse, ready to murder him. "I need ya ta help meh do mah hair! You're the only one in this family 'oo knows 'ow ta do it properly." She then turned to Jaden and smiled. "Victoria Valentine. It's nice ta meetcha, Jaden."

"Umm?" Jaden asked, shaking the girl's hand.

"Do ya have the ribbon?" Jesse asked. Victoria pulled out a red sash and smirked. Jesse just sighed. "Jaden, I'm gonna to need an extra set of hands…"

"What do you need me to do?" Jaden asked as Victoria sat on the floor.

"Come here and hold this," Jesse said, parting Victoria's hair in the middle and handing one half of it to Jaden. Jesse started to brush one side, and told Jaden to switch, and brushed the other. Then he took both pieced of hair and held them up, twisted them around each other once, and then folded it over into a topknot. He then grabbed the sash and wrapped it around the bun and, with Jaden's help, tied it off. "Does it meet your standards, milady?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

"I dun even need ta look, Jess, I know ya did it perfectly," Victoria said with a smile as she stood. "Thanks, Jess. 'Ey, do ya wanna come with us ta the photo shoot? I'm sure I 'ave spare costumes fer ya and ya boyfriend there."

"Boyfriend?" Jesse and Jaden asked in shock. Victoria jumped and looked between the two. Jesse then said, "We're best friends, Vick, notin' more."

"Oh…. I thought since ya…. Never mind, wanna come?" Victoria asked impatiently.

"Wanna go, Jay?" Jesse asked, turning to his best friend.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked the very intelligent question.

"Mah friends and I cosplay Mulan a lot an' we're doin' a shoot af it," Victoria said patiently. "'Ence the outfit, Einstein."

"Thanks… HEY!" Jaden snapped when he realized the insult.

"Vicky, beeil dich oder du wirst zu spät kommen!" one of the people in the hall called.

"Ja, Mutter!" Vicky called. "I'll see ya guys~ We'll be in the park af ya wanna drop in and say 'ey!"

"Alright," Jesse said as Victoria ran out.

"Ummm… That was strange…" Jaden said. He couldn't understand that girl. She comes running in, demanding Jesse do something, and then leaves as quickly as she came. Not only was she strange, she was rude.

"That's Vick," Jesse said with a chuckle. "Blunt and rude…"

"Hmm…" Jaden nodded, noting the sudden awkwardness. Jaden looked out the window briefly and his eyes began wide when he saw what was outside. "Jess… am I seeing what I think I'm seeing…?"

"What?" Jesse asked, turning to the window. His eyes widened when he saw what was going on and he smiled. "Yes, Jay, it is."

"So you see the Hellish White Flurries of Doom and Destruction too?" Jaden asked with an innocent smile.

"Jaden, it's called snow," Jesse said with a chuckle. His face then fell when he realized what he was saying. "It's snow… Remember how I said that we get snowed in at least once every year?"

"Yeah," Jaden said with a nod. His face then turned from smiling to horrified as he asked, "Oh no, don't tell me…!"

"We're getting' snowed in," Jesse said, pulling out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jaden asked, moving to look at the phone over Jesse's shoulder. Jaden had always been jealous of Jesse's Smart Phone. Jaden was still stuck with a very out of date, very broken Razor.

"I'm checkin' mah email," Jesse said, pulling up his email. "I can get alerts on mah phone about snow falls and states of emergency."

"And what does it say?" Jaden asked, rather confused as to the language that Jesse's phone is in.

"At least four feet of snow," Jesse said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "But no state of emergency… yet."

"Yet…" Jaden groaned.

"POOKIE BEAR! COME DOWN HERE!" Liz called from two floors below. Jesse turned bright red and there were many laughs heard from down the hall.

"'Pookie Bear'?" Jaden asked, holding in his laughs.

"Don't. Say. A. Word," Jesse hissed, storming out of the room. As he walked down the hall, he screamed, "MA, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

Jesse and Jaden walked into the kitchen, where both Jesse's parents had impish smiles on their faces. Jaden realized the strong resemblance Jesse had to his parents. Jesse clearly had his mother's green eyes and gently face. However, the blue hair threw Jaden for a loop. Neither parent had blue hair. Jesse's father had black hair while his mother was a blonde. Jaden looked at them strangely. His mind had blown a fuse trying to figure this out.

"Is he alright?" Liz asked, pointing to Jaden.

"He'll be fine," Jesse said with a chuckle. "He was jest thinkin' too hard."

"Alright then," Liz said, turning back to Jesse. "We have a surprise for you, Jess!"

"What is it? That Pa's actually here?" Jesse asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He never had a healthy relationship with his father…

"No," his father, Arthur clipped. "It's an early Christmas present."

"We wanted to wait, but since you have a friend, we figured we could give it ta ya early," Liz said with a smile.

"What is it?" Jesse asked, nearly scared now.

"Did someone say present?" Jaden asked, jolting back to reality.

"Follow us," Arthur clipped, turning away from the boys and walking towards the garage.

Jesse and Jaden exchanged a look, but followed. Jesse was fidgeting a little. He was excited to see what this 'surprise' was. His mother seemed to be rather excited. Jesse could only guess…

"Merry Christmas, Son," Arthur said as he flipped on the garage lights.

Jaden was afraid that Jesse's eyes were going to pop right out of his head. Jesse was in shock. Sitting pleasantly in the garage was a brand new, sleek, dark blue convertible. He had no idea what to say. But, he guessed that it made sense. He turned 18 while he was at Duel Academy, so now he had a full license. It made sense. But still, he wasn't expecting it…

"Is that… really mine?" Jesse asked, looking at his parents with wide eyes.

"All yours," Arthur said, tossing Jesse the keys.

"Ya guys are the best!" Jesse cried, glomping his parents.

Jaden chuckled as he watched his friend spazz over his new car. As he was checking it out, his parents were giving him the regular 'drive safe' speech. Jaden was slightly jealous. He didn't turn 18 for six more months. He was still happy for Jesse, just a little jealous…

"Now, I need to head back to the office, finish some things up before a state of emergency is called," Arthur said, going to his own car. "Jesse, would you mind picking up the dogs from the kennel?"

"But Dad…" Jesse whined, pouting adorably. "I have a guest over."

"Then take him with you, give him a brief tour," Arthur said as he opened the car door. "Jess, your mother and I are busy. Besides, you can break in your new car." Jesse just sighed and gave in.

"Which ones are there, which ones are here, and which ones are at Aunt Jane's?" Jesse asked in a defeated voice.

"Mike, Noel, and Ybarra are at the kennel," Liz said with a smile as she handed Jesse an envelope. "And Spot, Princess, Lou, Leon and Lea are with Petunia, not Jane. And, if you didn't notice when you came in, no dogs are here."

"Well, I'll be back in a few hours," Arthur said before he drove away from the house and into the light flurries.

"And I guess I'll be back in about an hour too, Ma," Jesse said, going around to the driver's side door. "Ya comin', Jay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jaden said, slipping into the passenger's seat.

* * *

Jesse drove down the road, silently fuming. He couldn't believe he was being forced to do this… He felt Jaden's weary eyes on him and sighed. He'll admit it; he was acting like a bit of a brat. But that didn't take away from the fact that this was still unfair.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Jaden asked, getting rather fed up with his friend's silence.

"Nothin'," Jesse muttered.

"Jess, it's not nothing," Jaden whined. "Please, tell me what's wrong? It's your dad, isn't it?" Jesse stayed silent. "I'll take that as a yes. What did he do?"

"Two words, Jay," Jesse said through gritted teeth. "Alcoholic and smoker."

"That sucks," Jaden said quietly.

"Please, that man ruined mah life," Jesse growled. "He abused me and mah mother, couldn't hold down a job, spent all kinds 'a money on drinks and smokes, made me asthmatic… it wasn't fun, Jay, it wasn't fun…"

"That's why you can't participate in gym!" Jaden cried with sudden realization. He had always seen Jesse sitting out whenever they had to do anything with running in gym. "But… why is it that I never see you with an inhaler?"

"I'm against 'em," Jesse said with a shrug. "They're jest bulky and annoyin' and it don't work fer meh…"

"That sucks…" Jaden said, looking down at his lap.

"Well, let's stop talkin' about this," Jesse said flipping on the radio. "It's depressin', and I don't wanna be depressed."

"Good idea," Jaden said, chuckling.

"Choose a station, Jay," Jesse said, turning his eyes back to the road.

Jaden nodded and flipped through the channels. He wasn't really focusing very much on the radio, but more on what Jesse had told him. Jaden barely knew his parents since they were always working or overseas on business trips. Jaden wished that he knew his parents, and Jesse must wish that he didn't know his. Jaden thought he had it bad, Jesse must have had it so much worse…

* * *

Jesse pulled into the parking lot of the kennel and sighed. He made it there in one piece. Now he just needed to make it back in one piece with a bunch of dogs in the car.

"So, what kind of dogs are you picking up?" Jaden asked as they left the heat of the car.

"Mike is a Poodle-Bison mix, Noel is a Maltese, and Ybarra is an Pharaoh Hound," Jesse said as he walked into the kennel.

"That's quite a mix," Jaden said with a laugh.

Jesse chuckled too and looked into the kennel, instantly groaning. Standing behind the counter was none other than Derek himself in all his Californian glory. He was on the computer, looking intently at something. Jesse guessed it must be porn. He wanted to slink back through the door and go home, but he needed to get the dogs. Thus, he screwed up his courage, walked over to the counter, and leaned on it.

"I'm here to get mah dogs," Jesse said, trying to keep calm.

"Alrighty, then," Derek said, clicking down one screen and pulling up another, not even bothering to look at Jesse. "Name, please?"

"Anderson," Jesse said, bracing himself for the attack to come.

"No… Jesse?" Derek asked, tearing his eyes away from the computer to look at Jesse. He then flung himself at Jesse, pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug. "Jesse, baby! You're back! I missed you!"

"Get yer paws off meh, Derek!" Jesse snapped, pushing the boy away. "I ain't here to flirt, I'm here to get mah dogs and go home!"

"Wait, you're Derek?" Jaden asked, walking up to the counter. Derek nodded and looked Jaden over wearily.

Jaden could see why Jesse was attracted to this guy. Jaden could see the Californian in him from his spray on sun kissed skin, bright contact colored blue eyes, and overly bleached blonde hair. His hair was straight and covered one eye, a bad imitation of a bad boy look. He was thin and lanky as well, but not so thin that he was anorexic. To the trained eye, like Jaden's, Derek was a bad poser. But, to a virgin eye, like Jesse's, he must have looked like a god when they first met.

"Who are you?" Derek asked, looking Jaden up and down.

"I'm—!" Jaden started, but was cut off.

"He's mah new boyfriend," Jesse said, glaring at Derek.

Derek looked taken aback and looked at Jaden. Jaden smiled and nodded, understanding what Jesse was doing. Jaden did the same thing when he broke up with his boyfriend in California before he came to Duel Academy.

"So, THIS is why you broke up with me!" Derek snapped, making a few dogs and cats bark and fuss in their cages. "You had another boy toy in that goddamned whore house you call a school!"

"How dare ya say thet to me!" Jesse snapped, ready to punch that perfectly tanned face. "YOU were tha one who was cheatin' on meh, if ya don't remember! Now git mah dogs before I tell Mary what you're doin' ta me!"

Derek huffed and walked into the back room. Jaden looked at Jesse and chuckled.

"Who knew you had it in you," Jaden said, leaning on the counter. "Threatening someone. Man, I thought only Jehu did that."

"Yeah, that ass…" Jesse said with a sigh. "Jay… do ya mind? Actin' like mah boyfriend?"

"You need to ask?" Jaden asked with a chuckle.

"Jay, I swear," Jesse said, gripping Jaden's shoulder. "You do this fer me and I swear I will do anythang you ask. Just around him, only him. Please, Jay!"

"Hey, I don't mind," Jaden said, smiling. "I understand. You need him to back off."

"Thank ya, Jay! I owe ya fer this!" Jesse said, pulling Jaden into a tight hug.

Jaden hugged Jesse back and couldn't help the small flutter in his stomach. This didn't feel wrong, to be hugged like that by his best friend. He wanted Jesse to hold him like this more often. Maybe they could be like this… NO! Jaden blushed furiously when he thought of that. Now, that was wrong. Thinking of his best friend like that was wrong.

Derek came back with three dogs in hand. He looked at Jesse and Jaden and bit back a groan. Sure, he cheated on Jesse, and for a long time too. But he wasn't proud of it at all. Not anymore anyway. He couldn't help but feel jealous that his boyfriend of three years was with another guy.

"Before you guys start making out," Derek said, holding up the leashes as Jesse turned around. "Your dogs."

"Thanks," Jesse said, taking the three leashes.

"Now, tell your family that their tab is due before the holidays," Derek said, going back to the computer.

"I got that covered," Jesse said, taking out the envelope. "How much is it?"

"Two eight-six," Derek said, clicking at the computer a little.

"Two…" Jesse muttered, counting the money in the envelope. "Ha, Ma… I think she knew ya'd be here, Derek." Jesse put the entire envelope on the table and chuckled. "She says ta keep the change."

"Tell her I said thanks," Derek said, looking in the envelope.

"Not a problem," Jesse said, picking up Noel and Mike. "Jay, can ya take Ybarra for meh?"

"Sure thing," Jaden said, forcing a smile as he walked to the door.

Before he could get close, Derek slapped Jesse on the butt. Jesse jumped and whipped around, ready to punch Derek in his ugly kisser. But, before Jesse could do anything else, a black cat jumped down from the piping on the ceiling and scratched Derek's face. Jesse and Jaden started laughing as hard as they could. It was just too perfect.

"Thank you, Princess," Jesse said, petting the cat before leaving.

"That's the most amazing cat I have ever met," Jaden said, loading the dogs into the car.

"Princess," Jesse said, getting into the driver's seat. "She loves me, that cat. When I used to work there, she would follow me around everywhere I went."

Before Jaden could ask a question, Jesse pounded his head against the steering wheel. Jaden jumped in shock. Jesse groaned and smacked his head against the wheel again. Seeing Derek just made him mad. Oh so very mad. Mad and sad. After all, they were together for three years. It was only natural that Jesse was upset after seeing him again.

"Umm… Jess… you wanna talk about it?" Jaden asked, putting a hand on his friend's back. That was when he realized that Jesse was crying.

"I can't believe he did that ta me, Jay," Jesse said, wiping his eyes. "Three years, Jaden, three years. He held me, and kissed me, and told me that I was his only… and I find out that he was cheatin' on me for nearly that entire time. Then he acts like it was nothin'… I can't take this Jay… I just can't… I don't know how I'm gonna be able to walk through town without seeing 'im and 'is fuck buddy…"

"Well, you don't have to see him," Jaden said, gently rubbing Jesse's back. "I mean, Richmond is huge, right? So what are the chances of seeing him? Besides, even if you do and he tries anything, I'll sort him out!"

Jesse looked up at Jaden and smiled. He was really lucky to have a friend like Jaden. He wanted to lean over and kiss him. Whoa. Jesse sighed and looked back down at the wheel. It was this same thinking that got him involved with Derek. Damn it, why did he have to be attracted to the Californians?

"Thanks, Jay," Jesse said as he started the car. "Nao, let's get home before this storm gets any worse."

"Good idea," Jaden said with a nod. He had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting vacation.

* * *

soo... God... damned... LONG!

so much happened here...

i want to shoot Derek...

Jehu: that's my job!

Me: right! you'll see next chapter.

like i said in my journal, i had this typed for at least a week, but my laptop if shit and i couldn't post it till now.

enjoy~~

R&Rs are a wonderful thing~~


	5. Return of the Supreme Royals

Chapter 5: Return of the Supreme Royals

Jesse, Jaden, and his cousins were sitting in the game room, all playing Just Dance 2. Jaden was surprised as to the skill some of the cousins were showing. Especially Jesse. Jesse was amazing. He got perfect scores on five songs in a row. When Jaden played, he was a little… well, he was just plain bad. He wasn't a dancer, nor would he ever be. Jesse even convinced him to do the song "Jump in the Line", where Jaden was forced to be the girl in the song. That was the only one he was good at. The cousins were amazed when Jaden and Jesse danced that, seeing as they were perfectly in sync. Some wondered what would happen when Jehu showed up…

"'Ey, where's Jehu?" Victoria asked, looking up from her Sudoku book.

"India, last time I checked," Jesse said as he took a sip of his soda. "That was a few months ago, I think they're in at least… I wanna say Italy by nao, but I doubt it."

"Didn't he tell you where he was going?" Stephanie asked.

"He said he was goin' ta start in China and move west," Jesse said with a shrug. "He said that they're gonna stay in Egypt longer than they did anywhere else. Ya know what, I don't even care anymore."

"He's your twin, Jess, you should," Jennifer said, patting Jesse's back.

"Well, I don't!" Jesse said, crossing his arms and pouting. "I don't give a shit about that idiot"

"I'm so upset to hear that, Jesse! And after all we've been through together!"

Everyone whipped around to look at the door of the family room. Leaning in the door frame was someone that Jaden wished to never see again. Jehu smiled at the cousins, chuckling lightly. Jaden glared at him, but Jehu was unaware or just ignored it.

"We're back," Jehu said, his orange eyes glinting.

"Jehu," Jaden said, standing up and going over to the demon. "I never thought I would see you again."

"Jaden!" Jehu said, smiling when he saw the brunet. "Good to see you. How have you been?"

"Like you care," Jaden said, crossing his arms.

"I do," Jehu said, patting Jaden on the shoulder.

"He'll be your in-law soon enough," another voice said from behind Jehu.

Jehu turned around and pulled the other brunet into his arms with a chuckle. Haou smiled and hugged him back, blissfully unaware of the two sets of eyes that were staring at them, scared. Jaden looked to Jesse, a questioning look in his eyes. Jesse just shrugged and went over to his twin.

"In-laws?" Jesse asked, looking at Haou.

"Yup," Haou said, happily, showing Jesse his right hand. There was a simple, diamond ring on it, making the girls squeal.

"Haou! You need to tell us all about it!" the girls cried, pulling Haou over to the couch. He started to giggle and chat happily with the girls while Jaden looked dumbfounded. Jesse turned back to Jehu, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"When was he accepted into the family?" Jesse asked, a little exasperated.

"We came back for Thanksgiving on mum's request," Jehu explained. "That's when he met everyone. I'm surprised mum didn't tell you. Anyway, we didn't expect to come back for Christmas, but Haou surprised me with the tickets here."

"So, you're leaving again after Christmas?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we're picking up where we left off in Spain," Jehu said with a nod. "You would like Europe, I think."

"I think not," Jesse said, turning back to Haou.

"Tell us about when he proposed!" one of the girls squealed.

"When was it?" another asked.

"We were in France," Haou said, sounding very much like one of the girls. "And we had just finished dinner at the Moulin Rogue and then went to see the Eiffel Tower." Several girls squealed again. "Then, as the sun set and the lights of the tower went on, he started acting strange."

"Oh no," Jehu groaned. "This is the part of the story where he makes me out to be the bad guy."

"Because you really scared me!" Haou snapped. He turned back to the girls and said, "So he asked me if I was happy. Of course I said yes, almost immediately. Then he started acting all scared and timid—"

"Scared and timid?" Jesse asked, chuckling. "You? Really?"

"Hey, when Derek proposes to you, he'll be acting the same exact way," Jehu said, unaware of the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Anyway," Haou said, glaring daggers at Jesse before going back to the story. "He said to me that he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. I thought he was going to break up with me. So, we were sitting on a blanket on the ground under this tree, and we were snuggling. And he reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring, and proposed!"

All the girls started squealing when they heard that. Jehu sighed and chuckled. Jesse just palmfaced. He had gotten a chance to know Haou since he started dating Jehu. Jesse had known Haou before, and it was such a drastic difference. Jehu really turned him into a such a girl. But, when he wanted to be, Haou could channel his Supreme King aura and scare even the most resolved of men. Jesse had once said that it was like Haou was on permanent PMS. This got him a nice bruise and two broken ribs.

"Oh! Jehu, Haou, you're back!" Liz said as she walked into the room.

"Mum," Jehu said, hugging Liz.

"Haou, come over here and give me a hug as well," Liz said, walking over to Haou, who also gave her a big hug. "When did you two get in?"

"Like ten minutes ago," Jehu said with a shrug.

"How was Europe?" Liz asked.

"Mum…" Haou started, a little timidly. "I'm just going to say it."

"We're getting married," Jehu cut in.

"I said I was going to say it!" Haou snapped, glaring at Jehu.

"I am so happy!" Liz said, pulling both boys into a hug. "This is amazing! There's so much to plan! Arthur! Arthur get in here!"

Liz ran out of the room to get her husband. Jehu and Haou got into a little argument that ended with Jehu being nearly scared for his life. Everyone was laughing at this. Most of the cousins knew Jehu to be a bad ass who doesn't get scared of anything. Now, his soon-to-be wife had him close to tears. Jesse nodded and Jaden just palmfaced. There was the old Supreme King that they knew.

"Hey, Jess," Nick said, giggling to himself. "Now you're the only one left to get married!"

"Nick!" Jesse snapped, turning bright red.

"Well, that shouldn't be for too long, right?" Jehu asked, hugging Haou tightly. "I mean, Derek is bound to be chopping at the bit."

Again, there was a tense silence in the room. Jehu realized it this time and looked around, seeing that everyone went silent. He looked at everyone, and then at Jesse, who looked completely depressed. Then, he felt something glaring at him. He looked down and saw not only Haou glaring at him, but he also looked to see Jaden glaring at him.

"I cannot have you both on the same side of an argument," Jehu said, looking between Haou and Jaden.

"Too bad," Haou said, going over to Jaden. They whispered to each other for a minute as Jaden explained the situation. When the story was finished, the glare was intensified by gold and brown eyes. "How could you, you bastard!"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Jehu asked.

"Me and Derek broke up cause he was cheatin' on me," Jesse said before storming out of the room. He was quickly followed by the Yuki twins, rushing right past Arthur.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Arthur asked, looking at the cousins.

"No, no you don't," Sam said, turning back to the TV.

* * *

Jesse sat in his room with Jaden and Haou on either side of him. He felt close to tears again, and the Yuki twins were doing their best to comfort him. It felt good to let everything off his chest like he did. Haou didn't understand Jesse's feelings, but he was compassionate and caring all the same.

Jaden could understand a little. He had never had such a serious relationship before. He had a few flings, Chazz, Aster, Zane. Nothing serious, but it still hurt when they broke up. Especially with Zane. Zane had been cheating on him with Atticus. That really hurt. Of course, they had only been going out for a few months, not three years. So, Jaden could only give minimal advice.

Jehu walked in about an hour later, after being told of the situation. He came in, but was immediately bombarded by glares. But, he did his best to be humble and apologize. He was forgiven and then pulled into a group hug. He couldn't believe that Derek would really do that to his darling brother. Sure, Jehu and Jesse did get off on the wrong foot, but they really bonded like brothers after Jehu got a body of his own. Of course, Jehu insisted that he was older since he was more mature, and thus took on the role of the over-protective older brother.

"Hey, Jess?" Jehu asked after Jesse had calmed down. "Can I beat up Derek?"

"Be my guest," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Haou asked Jehu, exchanging a look with Jehu.

"Way ahead of you," Jehu said, standing.

"Jesse, don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of it," Haou said as they left the room.

"I'm scared," Jaden said, nodding a little.

"Me too," Jesse said.

* * *

Derek shivered as he closed the door to the kennel. Mary left him to lock up, so it was freezing when he left. He locked the door and turned around, ready to head to his car. But, when he turned around, he felt eyes on him. He looked around, but he could barely see anything in the storm. He got to his truck and stepped in, shivering again. He started the car and turned on the heat as high as it could go.

"Damn it I hate Virginia," Derek said, turning on the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Give me sunshine and beaches over this any day!"

"We can do that for you."

Derek screamed when he heard the voice. He looked in the rearview mirror and all he saw was glowing golden eyes. He screamed again like a little girl and slammed on the breaks, making the car skid on the snow a little.

"Who are you?" Derek screamed, turning around to look at the back seat of his truck. But, there was nothing there. He sighed and wiped his brow. He was working too hard. He went to turn back around, but saw something in his passenger's seat. Orange eyes glared at him, making Derek scream again.

"We're your worst nightmare," the person said, moving slowly towards Derek.

No one heard Derek's screams.

The next morning, Jesse, Jaden, Jehu, Haou, Liz and Arthur were sitting in the dining room having breakfast. Liz poured Arthur another cup of coffee as Arthur read the town news paper. Jesse was trying to ignore Haou and Jehu across from him, who were trying to do that lovey dovey thing where Jehu was trying to feed Haou. But Haou was being obstinate and pouty.

"Oh, listen to this," Arthur said, seeing an interesting article. "Police found a truck near the kennel last night. Inside was a young boy who was shaking and scared in the back seat. He was so terrified that he couldn't even tell officers what happened. Poor kid. What could have scared him so much?"

Jesse and Jaden looked across from them, only to see Jehu and Haou holding in giggles. Jesse palmfaced. What did they do to poor Derek?

"I guess we'll never know," Jehu said with a shrug, letting a few giggles out.

* * *

my God.

THANK YOU JEHU! *glomps him*

Jehu: ack! *falls over* get off me, you crazy southerner!

Me: *gets off*

i hate Derek, really. he got what he deserved. well, he deserved a lot more than that, but oh well.

anyway, a lot more happened.

Haou and Jehu are engaged~~

can someone say wedding chapter?

Haou: wedding chapter!

Me: not you!

Haou: *pout*

Me: anyway, i hope you enjoyed. remember, R&Rs are a really amazing thing.


	6. Out in Town

Chapter 6: Out in town

Several days later, the weather cleared up enough for life to start up again in Richmond. Jehu and Haou had gone out early in the morning that day, wanting to see the town before they got snowed in again. Many of the cousins went out as well, either to jobs or various stores for last minute Christmas shopping. Even Arthur had to go out, saying that he had to get things straightened out at the office before anything happened. Thus, Jesse and Jaden were left with Liz in the house.

"Why don't you boys go into town too?" Liz asked, seeing the two boys fussing over their decks again. "Jesse, give Jaden a tour of the town, for God's sake! I'm sure he wants to see the town."

"It would be nice," Jaden said with a shrug. He wasn't stupid, he knew well enough why Jesse didn't want to go into town. He didn't want to run into Derek. "But we don't have to if you don't want."

"Nah, I think it's a great idea, Ma," Jesse said, gathering up his cards and putting them away. "Come on, Jay. I'll show ya Richmond."

"Alright," Jaden said, putting his cards away too.

* * *

Jaden loved Richmond. It was so beautiful, even covered in snow. He felt that it was better than Anaheim anyway. Jesse showed him all kinds of different historical landmarks and even some theaters and shopping places. They had opted to walk around Richmond and park the car in a lot. It was so much easier to see everything and for Jesse to explain if they were walking. And boy, did Jesse explain. Jaden understood why Jesse had such good grades in history. Jesse could give Jaden a more or less complete history of almost every building in Richmond. It was kind of creepy when Jaden thought about it.

"Hey, Jess," Jaden asked, rubbing his hands together a little. "Is there somewhere we can sit down? I'm freezing."

"Sure thang, Jay," Jesse said, looking around. A small café on the corner of the street caught his eye. "Come on, I know jest where ta go."

* * *

Jesse grabbed Jaden's hand and pulled him into the café. Jesse told Jaden to sit down and Jesse went up to the counter to get them something to drink. Jesse knows that Jaden doesn't do well in the cold. He remembered Jaden's favorite hot drink and chuckled when the man came to take his order.

"What can I get you?" the boy asked, smiling his Colgate white smile at Jesse.

"I'll get a medium vanilla chai," Jesse said, looking at the menu on the wall. "And a large gram cracker latte with whipped cream and one of them Resse cookies."

"Sure thang," the boy said, smiling. He then took a good look at Jesse and gasped. "Hey! You're Jesse Anderson!"

"Yes, I am," Jesse said sheepishly.

"No way!" the boy said happily. "I'm a huge fan! Can I have your autograph?"

"Ummm, sure," Jesse said, a little flustered. The boy handed Jesse a notebook and a pen. While the boy got the drinks, Jesse signed the notebook, a little freaked out. Sure, he was a Duel Monster's champ, but he didn't think that many people knew who he was.

"Here you go," the boy said, coming back with the drinks.

Jesse paid, handed the boy his book back, and went back to the table Jaden was sitting patiently at. He handed Jaden the latte and the cookie and sat down across from him. Jaden just chuckled and bit into his cookie.

"You're famous," Jaden said, his mouth full of cookie.

Jesse looked at him oddly and Jaden gestured to the rest of the café. Many people were staring at him and taking pictures of him on their phones. Jesse saw this and jumped. Everyone looked away, still taking pics with their phone. Jesse turned back around and looked down at his chai. This was too creepy.

"Wanna leave?" Jaden asked, taking the last bite of his cookie.

"Yes please," Jesse said, grabbing his drink and standing up.

The two left the café as fast as they could before fangirls could jump them. As they left the café, they headed towards the town park. They always had a thing about going to a forest or parks when they felt they would be jumped by fangirls. So, as they walked into the park, Jesse stopped dead.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Jaden asked, looking in the direction that Jesse was looking.

"That," Jesse said, pointing towards one of the benches.

Jaden looked over and he felt anger bubble inside him. Derek was sitting on a bench with some other guy in his lap. Not only that, the boy on his lap was sucking Derek's lips off whilst they groped the hell out of each other. Jaden looked over to Jesse and saw him ready to explode.

"Jess, leave them alone," Jaden said, grabbing Jesse's arm and pulling him away. "It's not worth it."

"You're right," Jesse said, turning his back to the boys and downing his still steaming hot drink.

Jesse then started freaking out since his throat was burning. That made Jaden freak out as well. In an attempt to cool the burning in his throat, Jesse dove head first into a pile of snow. Jaden freaked out and, in a lapse of stupidity, did the same thing.

Jesse pulled his head out and sighed happily. He swallowed enough snow, so the burning was gone. He looked to the side to see Jaden pulled his head up as well. He patted his head a few times to get rid of the snow in his ears. That's when he heard it.

Laughter.

Laughter coming from Derek and his whore.

Jesse turned around, angry as hell. He walked over to Derek who had his eyes closed he was laughing so hard. He grabbed the guy's shoulder, turned him around, and punched him right in the jaw. Derek fell to the ground, cradling his jaw. Everyone gapped at Jesse, who was smirking.

"That felt good," Jesse said as he went back over to Jaden. He held his hand out to Jaden, who was still on the ground. "Come on, Jay, let's finish that tour."

"Okay," Jaden said, taking the hand and standing up. He stared at Jesse as he walked out of the park, hand in hand. Only one thought was in his head. 'Jesse looks really beautiful right now.'

* * *

Jesse was lounging in the living room with Jaden. They were watching the movie 'Get Smart' and they were laughing their asses off. Jehu and Haou were sitting on the couch, cuddling. Arthur was sitting in one of the couches, reading a book. Liz was making dinner for the six of them, since the rest of the family was out with their in-laws. Liz walked into the living room and tossed the keys to her car at Jesse, who caught them without a second thought.

"Jess, pull mah car around, will ya?" Liz asked before walking back into the kitchen.

"Wha?" Jesse asked, looking at the keys with a question. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Liz called. "Please Jess?"

"Sure thang, Ma," Jesse said with a sigh.

Jesse pulled on his boots and walked out into the snow. Jehu followed right behind him, rather innocently.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Jehu asked as they got the car.

"Sure…" Jesse said, opening the car door and they both stepped in.

"Did you happen to see Derek today?" Jehu asked as Jesse started the car.

"Nah, why?" Jesse asked, driving the car around the corner, towards the garage.

"So, you DIDN'T punch him and knock out three teeth?" Jehu asked casually.

"No way, I knocked out three teeth!" Jesse asked excitedly as he pulled into the garage. "I was only hopin' fer one, but three is great!"

Jehu sighed and patted Jesse on the shoulder as Jesse parked the car. However, just as he turned off the car, his mother came into the garage and told him to back up the car a bit. Jesse kept backing it up until his mother told him to stop. Jesse sighed and shut off the car as Liz went back inside.

"Women," Jesse said with a sigh as he got out of the car.

"That's why I'm gay," Jehu said with a chuckle.

* * *

lol, i love Jehu in this chapter. i just do.

anyway, while i was writing the scene with Jesse downing his steaming hot chai, i was dieing in my living room. my dad actually jumped when he heard me laughing so hard.

not much to say about this...

yeah...


End file.
